Lovely Gokudera kun!
by Suomi27
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi era el hombre de tu destino, y fuerón los aviones de papel los que te guiarón hacia él... YamaGoku! & 1859, AU, Shota, Yaoi.
1. Shiawase Usagi

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor.

* * *

**Lovely Gokudera-kun!**

_Con sinceridad…_

_Tus ojos verdes me tienen atrapados, pero es un secreto._

_¿Por qué?_

_Es un enigma; es la primera vez que me siento de esta forma._

* * *

_**Prólogo~**_

_- Gokudera, tu naciste para estar conmigo._

Esas fueron sus palabras, las que salieron espontaneas de sus labios, directo de sus propios sentimientos, la primera vez que te pudo sentir entre sus brazos como una realidad.

Gentil y elegante, fue Tsuna quien te condujo de la mano hacia su persona, al encuentro del hombre con la sonrisa más cálida, la más ansiosa, ese que con dificultad tuvo la paciencia para esperarte y que apenas sus manos te tuvieron a su alcance no dudo en sujetarte en un fuerte abrazo.

Entre vítores y buenos deseos, tus pies se despegaron del piso cuando te alzo y te sostuvo en uno de sus brazos, como a una muñeca, y para mantener el equilibrio tus dedos se enredaron en los suaves cabellos negros de su nuca.

Parecía muy contento, y sin dejar de mirarte levanto una copa, y te lo dijo. Después se lo dijo a ellos, y todos los parientes de la fiesta brindaron encantados por el nuevo niño de la familia Vongola.

_- Por Gokudera, porque él es la forma de mi destino._

Callado y engañosamente tímido, en los brazos de Yamamoto dabas una tierna impresión de ingenuidad, que en realidad era bastante cierta, porque a pesar de poseer un carisma frío y un carácter hasta cierto punto impaciente, tus escasos nueve años y el gatito de peluche que sostenías contra tu pecho delataban la candidez de un corazón muy puro.

Te llenaban de elogios y buenos deseos, invitándote a juegos y a dulces, sonriendo amablemente cuando te negabas y les mirabas ceñudo antes de ocultar tu cabeza en su cuello. Y todos reían y charlaban, bailaban unos con otros y se divertían a lo grande. Esa era la familia de la que él había formado parte desde su juventud y que había estado con él a lo largo de toda su vida. Una familia que él amaba, con miembros que apreciaba, grandes maestros, amigos de toda la vida y un jefe que él consideraba como de su propia sangre.

Y ahora, siendo parte de todo eso estabas tú, que tenías la forma de sus anhelos, de eso que en su juventud nunca pudo encontrar y que busco en los verdes estadios de beisbol, en el aroma de la madera perfumada del dojo, en el sabor del sushi de su padre y en el aroma de la tierra después de la lluvia; la última pieza que le faltaba para ser feliz y que tardo diez años en encontrar.

Él fue quien te dijo que los sueños no son inmateriales.

Al tomarte entre sus brazos y sentarte en su regazo, te contó que los sueños caminaban por largos senderos que se cruzaban con la persona que más los deseaba o los perseguía, y que era así como estos existían en el mundo, con diferentes formas y tonalidades, tan sólo esperando.

- ¿Es lo que se llama destino? - le preguntaste, tus desconfiados ojos verdes brillando por la curiosidad. Él asintió, esbozando una luminosa sonrisa de alegría.

-Yo soy muy afortunado, porque hoy te he encontrado, y el destino es lo que lo ha hecho posible.

Ante sus palabras te sentiste avergonzado, pero le sostuviste la mirada, porque sabías que lo que decía era la verdad.

Él, que estaba sentado en la banca de madera mirándolos jugar a ti y a tus compañeros en el patio del orfanato mientras esperaba a la directora, era el hombre de tu destino.

Los aviones de papel con los que tanto te gustaba jugar te condujeron a él, y tan sólo te basto una sola mirada de sus ojos café oscuro y su mano extendida ofreciéndote engañosamente de regreso tu avión favorito para entender aquello que era como un presagio y que no habías sabido interpretar.

Yamamoto Takeshi era la nieve del invierno, el brillante y despejado cielo de la primavera. Era la brisa del verano, la causa del pasar rápido de los días del otoño.

En tu pequeño mundo, era él quien tenía tu corazón en su mano y lo apretaba contra su pecho, tratándote de anunciar con su calor lo cerca que estaba de ti.

-No lo olvides, Gokudera. Tú eres mi sueño. -su voz en tu oído fue un pequeño susurro y el beso que deposito en tu suave mejilla fue como una explosión de dinamita. Entonces todo fue claro.

Claro e intenso, como el color del cielo el día en que él llegó al orfanato en una lujosa camioneta negra junto con un amable hombre de cabello castaño y dos hermosas mujeres que a su paso por el orfanato regalaron juguetes y dulces a los niños.

Yamamoto cargaba un pequeño peluche en sus manos y caminaba con paso decidido, buscándote entre la pequeña multitud. No tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarte, y sin perder tiempo se dejo ir hacia ti, que estabas parado al lado de la directora en la entrada principal con una pequeña maletita en la mano.

Moreno y sonriente, se paro frente a ti y sin una palabra de por medio te tomo en brazos y te alzo como se haría con un bebe mientras se reía de tu cara molesta y confusa.

Diez años, era lo que él se había tardado en encontrarte, lo que casi habías vivido esperándole.

Pero estaba bien, porque Yamamoto Takeshi era tu sueño hecho realidad.

* * *

**Continuara…**

Me ha salido muy cursi, lo sé. Me encanta todo eso del destino, aunque por momentos no crea mucho en él. Gokudera es adorable, espero poder escribir más de su revoltosa personalidad en los capítulos que vienen y meterle más humor a la historia. Es la primera vez que escribo un shota de Reborn!, así que espero dar mi mejor esfuerzo y aclarar más adelante algunos detallitos como la edad de Gokudera y los lemons. Mi verdadero amor es el 5927, pero realmente me encanta el 8059 y el 1859, pareja que también mencionare por aquí en capítulos posteriores. ¡Ojala les haya gustado, y si es así les agradezco mucho el que hayan leído, recordándoles que todo review es bien recibido!


	2. Beautiful Amulet

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor.

* * *

**Lovely Gokudera-kun!**

_Lo que estaba buscando en el laberinto, lo encontré dentro de mi corazón._

_En este amuleto están grabados momentos preciosos._

_No importa que pase mañana, seguiré caminando hacia ti._

_En mis días preciados… _

* * *

**1.**

Como él es la lluvia, sincero y cándido, todo lo que es suyo brilla transparente y azul. Azul mismo es el color de su alma que se refleja en el liso cristal del ventanal que da al jardín tras el cual están sentados observando cansados la lluvia iluminar la negra noche.

- Estás empapado… -observa Yamamoto. Cristalinas gotitas de agua se deslizan por tu plateado cabello y resbalan por tu cuello, hasta perderse sobre la elegante camisa que es tan blanca como tu piel.

- Iré a prepararte la bañera. – anuncia sonriente mientras se levanta y le observas caminar tranquilamente hacia el baño mientras te dedicas a desabrochar sin mucha atención los molestos zapatos llenos de agua en los que nadan tus menudos pies.

Le miras intensamente, en silencio, aun cuando ha desaparecido tras la puerta de madera color moca del baño y puedes escuchar el sonido del agua correr desde el grifo hasta la celeste tina de mármol.

Pasan apenas unos pocos minutos cuando la puerta de baño se abre, y al mismo tiempo que el cálido vapor se extiende por toda la estancia, Yamamoto se asoma y sonriendo ampliamente te anuncia que la bañera esta llena.

Al entrar a la iluminada habitación de baño, quedas completamente asombrado. El piso es de madera, una sensación diferente la que sienten tus desnudos pies ya encantados por la suave alfombra beige de la habitación. Aun así no es incomodo, porque a su manera, la madera es cálida y se siente agradable caminar por su lisa y brillante superficie. La tina de baño es también muy diferente a lo que esperabas; esta a nivel del suelo, y es como un pequeña alberca a mitad del suelo, teniendo incluso una pequeña caída de agua que inicia desde la pared y que funge como un sofisticado grifo. Alrededor hay un montón de jarrones de cristal y cerámica, llenos de fragantes flores a manera de adorno. El baño, por si solo, es todo un mundo, y de manera armoniosa y sofisticada existen ahí también una blanca regadera, los lavabos y en una pequeña vitrina el mismo retrete que tampoco parece muy común de tan elegante que luce.

Todo es realmente muy hermoso, y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa emocionada aflora en tus preciosas facciones, iluminando tus ojos.

- ¿Te gusta? – te pregunta Yamamoto deseoso de escuchar tu respuesta.

Él era un hombre sencillo, elegantemente simple. Había sido sólo para ti, su futuro amante, el que hubiese mandado a construir belleza. Porque eras pequeño no entendías, pero si hubieses sido solo un poquito mas observador, hubieras podido darte cuenta que todo iba en armonía contigo; los colores, el estilo, las texturas. Era belleza inspirada en ti, armonía y pasión que nacían con tu impulsivo carácter y que tenían razón de ser por el tono misterioso de tu largo cabello y el color esmeralda de tus ojos.

- Me gusta. – dices con simpleza mientras tus manos desabrochan tu camisa y la hacen resbalar sin mucho cuidado por tus hombros. El pantalón, de color negro y con apenas un simple botón como obstáculo, es también retirado de tu cuerpo con mucha facilidad.

Sabes muy bien, al igual que él, que aunque frente a la familia lo aparenten, no son un padre y un hijo normal. Sin embargo, como si lo fueran, frente a Yamamoto no existe el pudor ni el temor, porque sabes muy bien que aunque te ama locamente, en el guardián de la lluvia sólo hay cabida para ternura ante tus pequeñas formas.

- Báñate conmigo. – pides autoritario, a lo que Yamamoto reacciona al principio sorprendido pero que finalmente acepta divertido.

Y entonces el baño se convierte en algo especial, divertido. Podrás ser un niño malhumorado y Yamamoto incomprensible y desesperante, pero hay cierta química entre los dos que los lleva a disfrutar de los defectos de cada uno y hacerlos algo con lo que pueden compartir. El baño se llena de burbujas, y aunque a Gokudera no le gusta demostrar su carácter de niño no puede evitar divertirse y sentirse alegre ante tantos colores. Hay algo especial en pelearse con Yamamoto entre jabón y risas, insultos y amenazas de dinamitas para quien ose perder la importante competencia de hacer la pompa de jabón más grande o quien puede aguantar más tiempo la respiración bajo el agua. Aunque no hay malicia en sus actos, lo que hace a continuación, ingenuo y espontaneo, te deja sin respiración.

- Te adoro, Gokudera. – sus palabras, en el eco de la bañera, suenan limpias y claras.

Es una suerte que, estando de espaldas a él y recargado en su ancho pecho, no pueda ver tu rostro pintado de un intenso carmín. Mas allá de ello, y como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, se agacha un poquito y deposita un suave beso en tu nuca para después sumergirse en la tarea de enjabonar tu cabello mientras canta alegremente las porras que oía corear a los animadores cuando jugaba al beisbol en el instituto.

* * *

La fiesta ha sido en el edificio principal de la mansión Vongola, separado por extensos jardines de las alas cardinales donde viven los guardianes de los anillos en lujosas, extravagantes y muy personales habitaciones. Yamamoto vivía en el ala este, muy cerca del jefe, siendo uno de sus mejores asesinos y un amigo muy cercano desde su época de estudiante.

La celebración, de la cual fuiste la principal figura, había terminado ya entrada la noche, y cuando ya todos se enfilaban a sus respectivas habitaciones en la mansión, comenzó a llover suavemente.

Yamamoto iba hablando alegremente sobre los acontecimientos de la fiesta cuando la lluvia comenzó a azotar sobre sus cabezas y los obligo a correr, cosas que hacían con dificultad debido a la gran cantidad de regalos que habías recibido y que ambos tenían que transportar a sus habitaciones.

Hace calor cuando ambos terminan su baño, y vistiéndose ambos a medias vuelven a sentarse frente al ventanal, esta vez con la luz encendida y sin prestar atención a la lluvia porque van a abrir tus regalos.

El primero que abres, y que tiene el sello oficial de los Vongola, es del Jefe. Es un precioso libro de partituras para piano y una pequeña carta que habla sobre lecciones y la libertad de tomar a tu disposición el piano del salón principal que esa noche tocaste con mucho éxito en tu fiesta de bienvenida.

Yamamoto esta a punto de comentarte algo al respecto cuando se oye un movimiento extraño e instintivamente volteas a mirar el lugar de donde ha procedido el curioso sonido. En medio de todos tus regalos, hay una caja, una caja mas grande que las demás y que además no recuerdas haber transportado desde la fiesta. Tiene forma circular y un moño hecho de ribeteado listón.

Con el ceño fruncido te acercas con cautela a la caja, sin prisa, escuchando desconfiado como algo dentro parece rasguñar las paredes, moviéndose inquieto y haciendo que la caja también se mueva bruscamente. Con cuidado te incas al frente y tomando sin miedo el rojo listón firmemente entre tus dedos comienzas a jalar lentamente. Al instante de haber desecho el nudo la caja se desbarata, cayendo sus paredes de cartón de colores al suelo, dejando claramente a la vista a un asustado pero ofensivo gatito dispuesto a atacar a la menor señal de amenaza. Es precioso, tiene grandes ojos rojos y un suave pelaje color crema que por momentos es de un intenso amarillo con motitas color café.

- Este es mi regalo, cuídalo bien. – ante sus palabras te le quedas viendo asombrado, casi sin poder creerlo. En el orfanato no permitían las mascotas, limitándote siempre a las ilustraciones y a los que veías en la calle cuando les sacaban de excursión.

Con paso firme te acercas la pequeño gatito y sin sentirte intimidado lo tomas de las patitas y aunque maúlla molesto y comienza a rasguñar lo llevas a tu pecho, acunándolo contra tus brazos mientras comienzas a acariciarlo para tranquilizarlo. El gato, al principio desconfiado simplemente se deja llevar y al poco rato ya ronronea contento. Estar en esa caja, esperando por ti, no fue nada divertido para él.

- Gracias Yamamoto. – incluso tú a veces puedes ser sincero, demostrar lo feliz que estas. Cada una de las cosas que soñaste, cada una de las cosas que deseabas Yamamoto las estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

Comparado con lo que Yamamoto te da, y tal vez con la amabilidad del Jefe, todo lo demás que esta a tu alrededor no tiene importancia.

- ¿Ya no quieres abrir los demás obsequios? – pregunta al ver que te sientas en el piso, dándole la espalda a las demás cajas, totalmente concentrado en el pequeño gatito que también te mira fijamente.

Sin voltear siquiera a mirarlo niegas con la cabeza, levantándote con cuidado mientras te encaminas a la cama.

Al ver tus intenciones de ir a dormir, Yamamoto te termina de vestir con la parte de arriba de un pijama de gatos y, mientras él mismo termina de vestirse después de aquel largo y cálido baño y de paso recoge los papeles de colores del par de regalos que has abierto, te acomodas a lo ancho en la cama y lo miras curioso desde tu cómodo lugar al lado de tu querido Uri, nombre que le has dado al gato que Yamamoto te ha regalado y que es igual al peluche que te fue dado también por él la mañana en que te fue a recoger.

Te sigue resultando extraño, el que apenas hace un par de días lo hayas conocido y que a pesar de todo te resulte tan natural estar a su lado. Haz estado callado no por timidez, sino por curiosidad. Te gusta observarlo, porque entre más lo miras más lo conoces y más te sorprende la forma en que él es. Yamamoto Takeshi también es tu regalo, y todo de él, desde la punta de los pies hasta el último de sus negros cabellos te pertenece sin falta.

- ¿No quieres ir a tu habitación? – pregunta sacándote de tus pensamientos mientras se recuesta a tu lado en la cama de negra y esponjosa colcha y deja que su rostro moreno de facciones varoniles y suaves descansen en la comodidad de la blanca almohada.

- No quiero una habitación, no la necesito. Voy a dormir siempre contigo. Si me haces enojar o me pateas simplemente te empujare al suelo. – hablas tan resuelto, tan autoritario, que Yamamoto tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aguantarse la risa ante la perspectiva de quedarse esta primera noche en el suelo a dormir. Le encanta completamente esa parte de tu personalidad.

No hay, incluso, algo que exista en ti que Yamamoto no quiera. Su mano, grande y gentil se posa suavemente sobre tu mejilla y deja que sus dedos se enreden traviesamente en tus platinados cabellos mientras te susurra cosas que se te antojan muy vergonzosas y que hacen a tu rostro encenderse sin remedio. Es una sensación cálida, el sentir su mano grande y áspera acariciar lentamente tu delicada y encendida mejilla, el cuello menudo y suave, los hombros delgados y la esbelta espalda que se arquea adorablemente a causa de los deliciosos escalofríos que provoca su contacto.

Se siente caliente, intenso, hace a tu corazón querer explotar en tu pecho. Avergonzado, escondes tu rostro en el Uri de peluche, mismo que abrazas infantilmente. Cuando escuchas su risa, esa que siempre es sincera, no puedes evitar sentirte mareado.

Si ahora las cosas son así, tan increíbles, ¿Como serán en el futuro?

Casi no puedes esperar, Yamamoto que besa tus sedosos cabellos, maravillándose de su textura y el agradable a olor, también lo espera con ansia.

La mañana, que caerá luminosa sobre ambos en unas cuantas horas, promete un futuro cegador.

**.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

¡Por fin! Casi no puedo creerlo, pero aquí esta la continuación! Estoy muy feliz de poder seguir con este fanfic, me encanta Gokudera. Se que todavía no hay mucho romance, pero Gokudera va a crecer pronto y entonces Yamamoto y él podrán dar el siguiente paso. Me gusta mucho el shota, pero todo tiene un límite y yo quiero que todo se lleve aquí con mucho respeto. Así que por favor les pido que sean pacientes y también les agradezco mucho por seguir mi historia aunque me he tardado años en actualizar. Suomi promete ponerse a trabajar duro! Por cierto, si les ha gustado el capitulo recuerden dejarme un review para tomar en cuenta todas sus impresiones! Gracias por leer!


End file.
